Littlepip
Summary Littlepip and Fallout Equestria created by Kkat Littlepip '''is the main character of '''Fallout Equestria and is almost always an important side character in its derivative materials. In the midst of the post apocalyptic world of Equestria there lay stables, fallout shelters built for the containment and preservation of pony life for when the conditions settle, when its time to open up and resettle the land. Littlepip is a Unicorn pony native to stable 2 of the 100 stables spread out throughout the equestrian wasteland. When her personal idol leaves the safety of the stable, Littlepip makes it her duty to explore the great and harrowing unknown to find her lost friend. In the end however her journey evolves far beyond that in that she is an icon to those who would dare to do good in this hellish world. Appearance Very rarely is Littlepip herself fully described in depth in the story other than when necessary. She is a Unicorn Mare, adorned with Stable 2 Barding and a Pipbuck which is the Fallout Equestria version of the Pipboy. Her cutie mark is a Pipbuck which although obvious given her knack for the device is more often than not used to exemplify her other attributes as a character (Being the Guiding Light for others for example). Other attributes however are left ambiguous. Commonly most authors who incorporate Littlepip into their stories use John Joescos design. This design sees her in a steel gray coat, brown mane, and green eyes. Personality Littlepip had a sheltered upbringing in a metaphorical and literal sense. Upon leaving the stable she was prone to judging things in a fashion that would only make sense to her or other stable ponies. Once however outside her morality and sense of just changed as she slowly began to see the world around her rather than the comfort of her own stable. She has a strong sense of right and wrong, being willing to go out of her way just enforce them in the wasteland. This often leads her and her friends into troubling situations. Initially this is because she believed that her own morality was unquestionable compared to everyday happenings in the wasteland. But she soon herself came to discover that at times her decision making could often lead her down similar routes to the very same folks she fought against as well as unconsciously endangering her friends with her dangerous habits and extreme optimism. Slowly however she matured and through the help of her friends and those around her got back on the right path and became the hero New Equestria needed to jump start a new age. Personal Statistics Alignment: Fluctuates from Neutral to Chaotic Good Name: Littlepip Origin: Fallout Equestria '''by Kkat, a '''My Little Pony/Fallout Fanfiction Gender: Female Age: Late teens to early 20s Classification: Genetically Altered Unicorn Pony, with Alicorn DNA, Deity, Toaster Repair Pony, The Hellmare, The Demon, The Lightbringer, The Spark, The Stable Dweller Birthplace: Stable 2 Likes: Her Friends, exploring, studying, repairing, helping others, Sugar Apple bombs, Her Home, Sparkle Cola, making plans Dislikes: Red Eye, The Goddess, Autumn Leaf Others Suffering, Herself (at times), exceedingly overtly complex riddles, Those who would bully the weak, Ponies who go out of their way to make the wasteland more miserable, Her Title and popularity as "The Stable Dweller" (She feels her accomplishments are over exaggerated to the point where her friends embarrass her with it for kicks), drugs. Eye Color: Ambiguous (popularly green or brown) Hair Color: Mane: Ambiguous (popularly brown) Coat: Ambiguous (popularly steel gray) Values: Friendship, Society, Technology Hobbies: Repairing Toasters, Hacking Terminals Martial Status: In a relationship Status: Alive (Currently her body is in cryostasis while also being mentally linked to towers that control the planets weather.) Affiliation: Littlepips Friends, Applejack's Rangers, New Applooosa, Gawd's Talons, Followers of the Apocalypse, New Equestrian Republic, Junction Town (Town was founded next to her former home in her honor.) Previous Affiliation: Stable 2, Steel Rangers (After they attacked her Stable and Steelhooves formed Applejacks Rangers.) Themes: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S1b_deDuAwM Combat Statistics Tier: 9-A Physically, 9-A via Magic and Equipment, 8-C with Balefire Egg Launcher | 9-A Physically, 9-A possibly 8-C via Magic, 9-A via Equipment Powers and Abilities: |-|Unarmed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Could hear a hovering robot that was sneaking up on her outside of her Pipbucks map range.), Enhanced Physiology (drank a brew Xenith crafted capable of increasing bone strength and "reducing damage by 50%".) Flight (via Telekinesis), Weapon Mastery, Blood Manipulation (Hardened Liquid blood into a spear with her magic, can make casts with blood, and even halt it to a degree. ), Minor Transmutation, Hacking (Regularly hacks into terminals, has hacked into and reprogrammed turrets, and land mines, Cracked a 30 character password in a short amount of time.), Preparation (Made a week long plan that involved her wiping her own memories that ended with her killing The Goddess with a nuke.). Social Influencing (Convinced various factions of the wasteland to do tasks for her or follow her example, even enemies.) | All Previous Abilities, Immortality (Type 3 and possibly 1, More Alicorn than Unicorn, Alicorns are immune to certain toxins.), Via her Pipleg (Her Pipbuck has since melded with her leg.): Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Homing Attack, Stealth Mastery (Her Stealthbuck add on completely makes her invisible and cancels any noise the user would make to a degree), Perception Manipulation (with SATS she can slow her own perception of time to a stand still.), and Information Analysis (via EFS). Slight Reactive Evolution, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Regenerated a hind leg over time and a more minor wound almost instantly, Higher with Sufficient Radiation), Can Absorb Radiation to enhance her abilities. |-|With Weapons= Via her Pipbuck (Pre 39): Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception (Can detect threats from Kilometers away, determine their intent, and how strong they are), Homing Attack, Stealth Mastery (Her Stealthbuck add on completely makes her invisible and cancels any noise the user would make to a degree), Perception Manipulation (with SATS she can slow her own perception of time to a stand still.), and Information Analysis (via EFS). With Mane Six Statuettes: Indomitable Will, Willpower Manipulation, Resistance to, Corruption, Mind Manipulation, Possession (Neither Alicorns, The Goddess, nor the Black Book could fully possess her, and its clear these aided in her resistance.), Soul Manipulation (The Black Book, a tome of cursed origins that consumes souls of its users was unable to consume her soul), Dream Manipulation (The Goddess/Black Book attempted to manipulate her dreams and the statuettes helped fight back.), Fear Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (The Statuettes push her in making her decisions clear, absolute, and impervious to negative outside influences like drugs or mind control). With Memory Orbs: Memory Manipulation (Lets the user relive a memory), Sleep Manipulation (Knocks it user unconscious for the memories duration.) With EMP Grenades: Electricity Manipulation, Minor Power Nullification (Nullifies Magic Powered Weaponry). With other equipment: Radiation Manipulation (Via Balefire Eggs), Fire Manipulation (Via Zebra Rifle), Plasma Manipulation (via Plasma weapons), Poison Manipulation (via Poison Dart Gun), Explosion Manipulation (Via Dynamite), Regeneration (Low Low via Healing Potions), Resistance to Radiation (via Rad Away, when taken lowers the users internal radioactiveness). Attack Potency: Small Building Level, Small Building Level via Magic and Equipment (With all of her strength she was able to lift a 130 ton Box Car and have it drop with this amount of force, Casually Rips out and flings multiple Lockers with her Telekinesis no problem, Strong enough casually to rip out multiple cave support beams and cause cave ins. Can Harm Hellhounds, large creatures who violently dig out of the ground as a means to attack), Building Level with Balefire Egg Launcher (A shot from the launcher was able to one shot 3 alicorns and level the nearby rooms they were standing in. Should be on Par with Fallout's Mini Nuke.) | Small Building Level, Small Building Level possibly Building Level via Magic (Previous box car feat is no issue for her. While tired and exhausted she one shot several Hellhounds on her own with her TK and made them breach cloud cover) Speed: Subsonic movement, with Massively Hypersonic Reaction speeds (dodged a missile) Higher when using SATS (Slows the users perception of time to a stand still.) Lifting Strength: At Least Class 1 physically (Should be higher than Twilight, weaker than Calamity), Class 100 with Telekinesis (Lifted a Box Car ,and a School Bus.) | Class 100 with Telekinesis (Claimed She could've flung 7 Bear sized creatures into space after making them breach cloud cover.) Striking Strength: Small Building Level, Small Building Level with Magic, Small Building Level '''to '''Building Level with Equipment | Small Building Level, Small Building Level possibly Building Level via magic Small Building Level with Equipment Durability: Small Building Level (Unfazed by Disintegration weaponry, Was knocked back by a blast that blew apart a barricaded metal door and was only slightly dazed.) possibly Building Level (Surivived being incinerated by Mr Topaz, who is this strong from sheer size . Took recoil damage from the BFEL blowing out a wall she was hiding behind and was somewhat undamaged, albeit knocked out briefly.) | Small Building Level possibly Building Level (higher than before). Stamina: High, Fought for hours despite having a punctured lung, Survived for multiple days with said puncture. can go days with little sleep, has cleared small settlements on her own with little rest. | Likely Higher Range: Standard Melee Range Normally, Hundreds of Meters with Magic, Little Macintosh, and Balefire Bomb Launcher. Kilometers with Sniper Rifle, and Zebra Rifle (Was able to land head shots with her Sniper Rifle unscoped at this range.) | Same as Normal Standard Equipment: List of weapons Littlepip has used: By_superstarpl.jpg|Littlepips Pipbuck. Little Macintosh Render by Vectorbrony.png|Little Macintosh, Render by Vector-Brony. Balefire Egg Launcher.jpg|Littlepip with the Bale Fire Egg Launcher. Mane Six Statuettes.png|Mane Six Statuettes, render by Brisneo Littlepip Wielding several weapons.png|Littlepip wielding several weapons. Art by NiegelvonWolf *'Pipbuck:' A Inventory Management, Health Monitoring, PDA System Fused to the bone of her front right hoof, the device can track enemies up to a kilometer away, manage Medical Supplies, help her hack into other devices and do the following with pre-automated spells: **'SATS:' SATS, short for Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell, is a targeting spell that slows the users perception of time to a crawl and allows them to more accurately deal with targets. Once activated the spell presents users with a HUD of the chances of their attack hitting their target. Once released all attacks are carried out automatically. **'EFS:' EFS, short for Eyes Forward Sparkle, is a sensory spell that when activated gives the user an indication of lifeforms surrounding them, making several assertions and determining whether or not they are a threat to the user. **'Stealthbuck:' The Stealthbuck is an add on for Pipbucks designed to replicate the abilities, of a Zebra cloak, it completely makes the user invisible and cancels out any noise the user would make to a degree. *'Little Macintosh:' A Small Scoped Literal Hand Cannon in pistol form, Shots from these do more damage and kickback than a point blank shotgun and bullets fired travel very nearly the distance of a sniper. This is Littlepips preferred weapon. *'Memory Orbs:' Magical stored memories imbued in a magically defined orb, Upon touching the orb with a horn, one can relive the memories of other ponies, Littlepip has often used this as means to induce unconsciousness on other Unicorns or Alicorns *'Dynamite:' Self Explanatory *'EMP Grenade:' Emits a electromagnetic pulse, Energy Weapons this is meant to disrupt run off magically inclined power sources. *'Poison Dart Gun:' Self Explanatory, crafted by Littlepip herself *'Bale Fire Egg Launcher:' an RPG that fires mini Balefire bombs, based on Fallout's "Fat Man" weapon. Extremely rare ammunition, a Balefire Egg shot from it annihilated 3 alicorns and leveled the nearby rooms they were standing in. Pre Chapter 39 only Weapon *'Zebra Rifle:' A Magically Enhanced Rifle that fires ammo laced with Fire Magic and Mercury. *'Sniper Rifle:' A Equestrian Standard Sniper Rifle, Littlepip is a noted shot with it and can take out armed guards from a kilometers distance, unscoped and without her auto targeting system. *'Magical Plasma Rifle:' Energy Rifle that shoots bolts of Plasma. *'Multi-Gem Magical Energy Shotgun:' Shotgun variant of a plasma magical energy weapon. *'Healing Potion:' Usually has one of these, provides Low-Low regeneration if consumed. *'Rad Away: '''Radiation Dispeling serum, when taken it will lower the users level of radioactivity. *'Mane Six Statuettes:' 6 Statues of the Mane Six from the MLP Friendship is Magic TV Series series, these statuettes each contain a small fragment of each respective pony and Rarity's soul, it is strongly hinted that these statues if all united can give their respective holder resistance to Mind and Emphatic Manipulation from even the strongest of Alicorn Magic and The Goddess. '''Notable Techniques:' *'Telekinesis:' Littlepip is noted numerous times early on in the story to be one of, if not the strongest telekinetics in all of the Wasteland, being one of the very few Unicorns able to self levitate, Her best feats include lifting/dropping a box car in Chapter 8, Held a Ursa Minor in place with it in Chapter 28 , Flung a dozen or so Hellhounds above cloud cover in Chapter 39 and lifting a giant cauldron filled with 20 unicorns while battling her arch enemy. She is well known to start and quickly end battles with it if bloodlusted and enraged. *'Hemokinesis: '''After an encounter with an Alicorn Littlepip gave into the Black Book briefly and learned how to manipulate blood from it. She doesn't often use this ability out of sheer shame in its origin. However she is capable of making weapons to fight with as well as casts to help seal wounds. *'Regeneration:' After Sustaining the brunt of a nuclear explosion in an enclosed scientific fallout chamber Littlepip was exposed to chemicals for an extended period of time that mutated her DNA to be more Alicorn like. Unlike most ponies, who, according to Chapter 43 where a scientist tried to do recreate a similar outcome become either mindless regenerative drones or just died on the spot. Littlepip retained herself and her individuality, in fact upon waking up from a coma caused by the blast she saw her own back leg clearly blown off in front of her, despite having a perfectly functioning back leg where it should be. All this said her regenerative ability is passive as long as there's radiation in the area. *'Alicorn Physiology (Post Chapter 39):' During her encounter with The Goddess Littlepip takes an unintentional dip in a river of IMP. A chemical that alters ones DNA to resemble Alicorn Characteristics. Later its revealed that she is now more Alicorn than unicorn. It is heavily implied to be the reason she was able to survive taking the brunt a Megaspell going off beneath her when another pony who was with her either got obliterated by the blast or radiation that followed. Littlepip while not fully Alicorn has all the major traits they carry, Immortality, Regeneration (Passively Regenerated a Leg, can heal wounds within seconds), Enhanced Strength/Durability, and much more. 'Intelligence:' Highly Gifted, possibly Genius, Master Lock Picker, Hacker, and Battle Tactician. Hacked into a computer with a 30 character encryption easily. Had impressed Steelhooves, one of the oldest and most feared soldiers in the wasteland. Fights opponents usually with far higher AP and numbers and usually comes out on top due to sheer intelligence. Tricked an enemy of hers into handing her a nuke they were using to threaten her. Manipulated several roving gangs throughout the wasteland. Tricked The Goddess (Horrific fusion of Twilight Sparkle and Trixie's mind) and managed a way to get around her ability to read minds, eventually leading to her demise in Chapter 39. | Higher than Before, In the stories penultimate battle she lead a small ragtag army of a dozen or so creatures against 2 vastly superior armies, each having outnumbered them in size by 10 to 1, and succeeded in quashing out both. while restoring order to the surface with her actions centuries later '''Weaknesses:' Very much a Shoot first ask questions later pony, her mid battle tactics are known to be reckless at times, prone to fits of frustration, will often try to cover for others at the risk of getting hurt, Pip buck is vulnerable to EMPs, Too much strain on her magic will break and render her horn inert. SATS needs seconds to recharge between uses. EFS does not inform its users what kind of life it finds and has trouble with elevation. Stealthbuck only lasts an hour and requires an hour of recharge time after each use, Used to be addicted to drugs but eventually went cold turkey. Memory Orbs can only work on other Unicorns or Alicorns. | Previous Weaknesses, her exposure to Taint and Radiation has potentially wrecked her body and its speculated that she has months left to live at best. Key: Pre Chapter 39 | Post Chapter 39 Blog post on Littlepips Tiering: ''' Link '''Respect Thread: Link Littlepip's S.P.E.C.I.A.L. stats (made by the author): Link Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Jaakuna (Storiverse) (Storiverse) Jaakuna's profile (Speed was Equalized, and it was Page 1-3 Jaakuna vs Pre Chapter 39 Littlepip) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Female Characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Geniuses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Animals Category:Technology Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Hackers Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Superhuman Species Category:Healing Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fallout Equestria (verse) Category:Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Stealth Masters Category:Stealthy Characters